omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mandú
Character Synopsis Mandú 'is a spirit of vengence that symbolizes the pain and fear of those you've hurt during your life. He is an entity described as a force of nature that one should never look at as it is the very justice that befalls those who harms others. Whenever one commits an action of sin, it has a reaction in the form of Mandu who's origins are unknown but are heavily linked to your fear and sins Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-C ' '''Verse: '''Creepypasta (Don't Look at Mandu) '''Name: '''Mandú '''Gender: '''Male (Described as a he in many passages in "Don't Look at Mandu") '''Age: '''Unknown, implied to have existed since sin and fear '''Classification: '''Spirit of Vengence, Fear and Justice '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Fear Manipulation (Described as the very fear that one doesn't want to confront or fear. Even being as far as reffered to as "Mandu is the fire from hell that you try to avoid, and the knife of which you avoid being a victim"), Dream Manipulation (Appears in the dreams of those who's caught it's attention and terrorizes them until the opponents are either trapped or die of shock), Non-Corporeal (Exists as the embodiment of Fear and also is described as the "Spirit of Vengence"), Mind Manipulation (It's stated that no one kills themselves but it's merely Mandu's influence), Invisibility & Stealth Mastery (He's unable to be percieved by other beings and one cannot detect or even feel it's presence before it kills them), Death Manipulation (Brings about the deaths of people, as he's the very action of dying itself), Illusion Casting (Able to make an opponents greatest and most deepest fears become real and make them relive their trauma), Fate Manipulation (Implied to be able to induce accidents or events that indirectly causes death), Immortality (Type 8, as long as one feels vengence and his job to bring justice is undone, he cannot be killed), Darkness Manipulation (Exists within and can manipulate the shadows), Clairvoyance (Able to know when someone is looking at him without even seeing them), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Street Level '(Stated to be capable of yanking someone's tongue out, tearing someone's arms off, gouging someone's eyes out and physically killing humans with ease) 'Speed: Unknown '(Doesn't have any speed feats and no passages mentions how fast they can move) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ ' 'Striking Ability: Street Class '(Can easily kill humans, whether it be through yanking someone's tongue out or tearing someone's arms off) 'Durability: Street Level '(Harder to kill due to Non-Corporeality, Immortality and Abstract Nature) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Standard Melee Range, higher 'with powers such as Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Death Manipulation 'Intelligence: High '''(Mandu has extensive knowledge of the victims it has stalked and killed, down to their mental trauma's and sins they've commited) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Retribution: '''He's able to know the evil things that you made to someone, and when he knew that can return your actions to cause your death and fulfill his revenge. '''Extra Info:Original Source Material ' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Grim Reapers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Abstract Beings Category:Spirits Category:Anti-Villian Category:Fear Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Immortals Category:Fate Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Clairvoyance Category:Tier 9